Get Your Game On Week!
'Get Your Game On Week! '''is the 60th and last episode of Season 15. Summary Kwazii decides to practice his super sport powers with Captain Jake so he can play the sports of Disney Junior Town's annual Get Your Game On Week sports day competition, but then, Jake is surprised to see that Kwazii is training with Mirage instead. Plot The episode begins in the Disney Junior Town's Xtreme Sports Stadium where the workers are setting things up for the big day coming up this weekend: Get Your Game On Week! Meanwhile, everyone is training and exercising for the games but they are also taking some breaks now and then. In the Octopod's game pod, Kwazii is practicing his badminton, basketball, soccer, hockey, and other sport abilities. He bats away birdies over nets, kicks soccer balls into goals, throws basketballs into nets, and later in the Launch Bay, he also freezes the Launch Bay's pool with his freeze breath to ice skate on it and practice his hockey puck hitting. Just then, Captain Barnacles comes down to see the gups floating in midair with Kwazii's levitation power and Kwazii skating on the frozen Launch Bay pool playing hockey on his own. Then, as Kwazii hits the puck and sent it flying towards Barnacles who ducks it in time and crash lands on the Octo-Alert! All the Octonauts hear the alarm and run to the Launch Bay to see what is going on. When Tweak sees the hockey puck on the broken Octo-Alert button, she turns with a glare to Kwazii and he apologizes as he hid the hockey stick behind his back. Tweak is about to say something when Captain Barnacles beats her to it by telling Kwazii to go out and practice somewhere else instead of the Octopod, wrecking things by accident. Taking his sports bag, Kwazii decides to do so but stops to repair the broken Octo-Alert button with his repairing magic and went out. Later outside in the basketball field, Kwazii is shooting hoops and doing more basketball tricks with his ocean pearl bracelet's magic, even the advanced ones, but as Kwazii goes for a drink of water from his water bottle and to wipe the sweat off his face, deep down, he is worried about this coming weekend and that maybe, just maybe he might not win. Then suddenly, his friend Captain Jake appears with his backpack. When he notices the anxious look on Kwazii's face, Jake asks him what's wrong. He explains that tomorrow is the Get Your Game On Week! on Sunday and he is worried about not winning this year. With a comforting smile and an understanding nod, Captain Jake tells Kwazii that he'll do fine tomorrow and that winning can't always be everything, but what matters is that you're having fun. Looking up with confusion, Kwazii asks what was so fun about the competition as Captain Jake explains that the sports are what make the competition fun and no one knows how to have fun at a competition as Kwazii. Feeling better at what Captain Jake tells him, Kwazii decides to get back in the field and keep on practicing some more, but he'll still remember that no matter if he messes up in the competition tomorrow, he'll remember how much fun he will have. Captain Jake decides to join Kwazii in shooting hoops with him so as Kwazii turns to him, he tosses a basketball at his friend and soon the two began playing until the afternoon. Five hours later after lunch, Kwazii thanks Captain Jake for the encouragement and for staying to play basketball for the Get You Game On Week! competition as the pirate pals part their ways and head to their homes. The next morning, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Kwazii are signing up for the Get Your Game On! Week competition before they head to school. Kwazii is the first to sign up but when Captain Jake goes to see his friend's name first on the sign up sheet, he is perplexed to see that Kwazii only sighed a name that he never heard of before: Mirage, and Kwazii's name is on the second line. Powers that Kwazii uses * Repairing Power * Freeze Breath * Levitation Power * Super Speed * Super Sight * Star Power * Electrical Charge * Sparkle Storm * Rainbow Magic * Enchanted Fire * Pyrokinesis Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Sports Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Sanjay and Craig Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season Finales Category:Season 15 episodes based on cartoons